Champion of the Primordals
by Death-punch
Summary: I was wisked away by Kronos and brought to a cave to live. We used to live in peace with the gods but they grew power hungryand they took over killed my mother my father and everyone I knew. I lived alone with only Perses Kronos, and Atlas And I will get my revenge on the people that caused me so much pain.


Chapter 1:

Perseus's POV

Right now was a troubling time for me. Being the champion of the primordals was stressful, But there was one thing that bothered me even more it was the growing threat that the gods would overthrow us. I know what you're thinking shouldn't the primordals be all powerful. Over the years our powers have grown weak, I mean thats what being in power for 3 million years does to you. We have always lived in peace with the gods but lately they have grown power hungry. Most of the primordals have faded, but some remain such as Gaia, (my mother) Erebus, (my father) Uranus, ( he was not chopped up by Kronos he is still married to Gaia and we live in peace with the titans) Tartarus, Thalassa, Nyx, and Aether. I miss the other's but, before my aunt, Ananake faded she said "We will meet again soon" whatever that meant. Crap, I better hurry up or I'm going to miss my birthday!.

**On Olympus**:

Artemis POV

"We must act!" Boomed my father

"They are week and will be busy at Gaia's son's party"

I felt bad about attackig on there son's tenth birthday, but it is time for a new age the age of the Gods.

"But father won't we have to take out the Titan's too" asked my idiot brother Apollo

My father was about to answer when my

brainiac sister Athena answered instead.

"They will be at the party too they are rather fond of the kid"

"So it is settled we attack today!" Zues thundered.

"Assemble you'r hunter's" he said looking at me.

"Athena and Ares gather any demigods you can".

"Hermes and Apollo, gather every minor god you can"

"But, father what if they are loyal to the Titan's or Primordal's" Hermes questioned.

"Offer them riches or a palace on olympus, if they still do not agree kill them." Zeus said seriously.

"TONIGHT THE PRIMORDAL'S AND TITAN'S WILL FALL!, THE AGE OF OLYMPUS IS UPON US!" Zues roared

All the other god's roared in approval. Finally the Age of the God's!.

Perseus's POV

Today is probally on of the best days ever so I Woke up ran down stairs to find all the Primordals and Titans in our Kitchen chatting and sitting at one of the many tables. As soon as my mother saw me the room went silent. Then out of nowhere I hear everyone scream

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR PERSEUS, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Then after came alot of cha cha cha's. I was smiling so big I think I might of stretched my face!. As I finished walking the stairs to the bottom I was greeted with many hugs from all of my family, Especially from my mother.

"I love you so much and don't you forget it" she whispered in my ear

"I love you to mommy" I said before asking

"So what's for breakfast?

"You're favorite" my mother said

And sure enough there was Kronos carrying a big plate of blue pancakes(inside joke don't ask). I sat down and stuffed as many as I could into my mouth.

"Manner's!" Said my mom.

"Sorry" I said my mouth full of food

Once I finished I was wisked away by my mother to our large family room. In the middle of the room sat a very large pile of present's all different shape's and size's. I stood there drooling until my mother closed my mouth so for about an hour. I sat opening gift after gift until the last one came and my mother said it was from her and my father. It was wrapped in what apperead to be black cloth it was about 4 Feet long and 2 inches wide I opened it to reveal a pitch black sword. I can't believe my mother and father got me this. Speakin of my father were was he?

"Mom were is daddy?" I asked

"He wanted to be here he really did, but there was some trouble with the olympians he and Aether went to check out." my mother said sadely

Well I couldn't be sad for long I mean I just got a new sword. The handle was black also.

"it is made from Chaotic steel" said Tartarus

"Chaotic steel?" I asked

"It is the strongest metal in the word" he answered

"Whose going to teach me how to use it?" I questioned

"Uranus, Kronos and Tartarus have agreed to" my mother said

"Now it is time for games!" Atlas yelled

"Ok, Perseus pick what you want to play first". Mom said

"I pick dodgeball!" I said happily

"Ok two captains, Perseus and Kronos" said Thalassa

"Perseus can go first, because it's his birthday" said Kronos

"I choose Atlas"-Perseus

"Tartarus"-Kronos

"Uranus"-Perseus

"Krios"-Kronos

"Hyperion"-Perseus

"ummmm Thalassa"-Kronos

"Lapetus"-Perseus

"Lelantos"-Kronos

"Prometheus"-Perseus

"Helios"-Kronos

"Perses"-perseus"

"Pallas"-Kronos

and that went on for awhile before the game started, we played in a big open room with a line through the center each team got five balls.

"AND BEGIN" yelled Gaia (she and Rhea were referees) right at the beginning Krios got hit in the stomach and was out. Kronos grabbed a ball and whipped it ar Hyperion who was now out and on and on it went until it was Kronos VS Perseus. They each had one and threw it at each other at the same time both were out so they did sudden death (whoever gets hit first on one o the team results in the other team aufomatically) Atlas threw it and hit

Helios in the gut so Perseus's team one. After celebrating for a bit they played lots of other games such as pin he head on the hydra and name that monster. By about 7 pm everybody was tired out and could barely move. Perseus was fallin asleep he heard a loud noise that sounded like a horn. I got up to see an army consisting of demi-gods, minor-gods, Nymphs, Satyr's and the gods. There were about 90 demi-gods 30 Minor-gods and about 200 satyr's and nymphs and of course the twelve Olympians, but the thing that scared me the most was that my father and Aether were bound to poles on top of what looked like a platform with wheels. They were both bleeding heavily and had multiple cuts. I was interupted from my thoughts when I heard that traitor Zues yell

"SURRENDER NOW AND YOU WILL BE SPARED OR YOU WILL DIE!"

My mother came up behind me and picked me up and brought me over to Kronos

"Hide him and keep him safe" she said to Kronos

"Yes mother I will!" Kronos said seriously

He then briught me outside of the castle on Mt Tamalpais and walked me iver to a cave once inside he opened a secret passage and set me in it.

"Stay here and don't move" he said

He then shut the door and left. I looked around the room it was pretty big about 30 yards long and 25 yards wide. There was a bed, a weapons rack a couple of stuffed training dummies, a candle that was my only source of light except for a small hole in the opening of the room so I could breath. I sat on the bed and waited for someone to return.

Kronos's POV:

I feel bad about leaving Perseus in that room alone, but I had to make sure no one followed us.I ran back up to the castle to see small battles all over the place. Krios was fighting about 10 demigods and some satyr's, Atlas was battleing Ares, Pallas was just killed by Athena, Tartarus was fighting Poesidon and so on as I was about to join the fight I see Thalassa get struck down by Apollo. She lyed on the ground unmoving for a minute before fading away out of existence. Krios was now tied down by tree roots before being stabbed through the heart and fading just like Thalassa. Our army of monsters was no match for their demi-gods. Had the primordals all been here and at full strength we would have one easily. One by one all of my friends and family fell to the gods soo ln it was just me, Gaia, Perses, Atlas, Tartarus and Uranus all others were captured or dead.

"You will be spared if you surrender now" Said Zues

"don't surrender you will be killed anyways!" Yelled Aether

"Iv'e had enough of you!" said Zues as he pulled out his sword and brought it to Aethers neck

"No please don't!" Pleaded Gaia

"Any last words, Aether"

"Yes, you may have defeated us now but we will be back our champion will make sure of it!" He said

"And you almighty Zeus will be for mercy at his knees" Aether spat

Zeus then brought up his sword and brought it back down, killing Aether.

"NO" Tartarus yelled defiantly and charged Zeus he swung a powerful strike at his head that he just barely avoided. Zeus swung at his waist which Tartarus parried and slashed at his leg effectively giving him a large scar. Zeus screamed in pain before slashing wildly at him. Tartarus easily steppsided and swung at Zeus's head. I thought Zeus was a gonner, but Tartarus's blade never met his head, but instead Tartarus had two arrows sticking out of his chest before he fell to the ground, not moving.

"Get to Perseus now, they must not find him" Gaia whispered in my ear

I nodded slowely before Grabbing Perses, who was next to me. I flashed us at the entrance of the cave and told Perses to go inside. I looked back at the battlefield to see Uranus get executed in front of everyone. Then Gaia was executed. Perseus will be heart broken. I looked back to see Atlas slip away unnoticed before he flashed next to me. And with that me, Perses, and Atlas entered the room inside the cave. Becore this happened I remembered something Gaia told me a week before she died.

_Flashback:_

_"Kronos the gods grow more powerful everyday it will only be a matter of time before they over throw us. When it happens I want you to hide Perseus and train him. He has a very important task ahead of him that even I dont know. Promise me you will do this for me and that you will do everything in your power to keep hom safe" Gaia asked/pleaded_

_"Yes mother, I promise" _

_"Thank you" she smiled_

_End of flashback_

"Perseus" I said as I entered the room

"Yes" he replied

"It is time to start you're training"

_End of chapter 1_

**Thank you for reading so far this is my first story ever please review and constructive critisizim is welcome.**


End file.
